Blue Music
by Hyon-Bae
Summary: Mori, Kyoya x OC.  Ayanokoji's twin sister is transferred into Ouran when Ayanokoji transfers out.
1. The Swap

_**` & Blue Music & `**__**  
**__by Hyon-Bae_

**Disclaimer ;** I claim no ownership over Ouran. Only over my character (Aoi Umiori). And half ownership over Kazuo Umiori (her father) and Rei Umiori (her mother) due to relation with Ayanokoji.

* * *

_**`Chapter 1` **__The Swap  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`_

I heard my mother slam the phone back on the receiver, causing me to get up off the couch and head into the kitchen to find out why.

"That was your father," she sighed.

"Yeah? What'd he want?" The divorce between my parents was a quiet one. My sister wanted to stay with my father after the whole fuss about child custody and I wanted to stay with my mother. Needless to say, in dealing with my father, my mother and I had a zero-tolerance relationship with him; we stay out of his life, he stays out of ours.

"Ayanokoji wants to live here. She doesn't like the school."

I knew my mother wasn't exactly fond of Ayanokoji, but she was still her mother. I didn't understand my mother's anger over the phone call, so there had to be a catch.

"He wants a temporary trade. If he pulls her out now, he said it will _harm_ his reputation." The spite in her tone wasn't hard to notice.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What? So I have to be her until the end of the year? What about my school? Did he ever think about my life?"

"No, he said you could be yourself. He just needed one of his daughters attending. Your year's almost over. Plus if you don't go through with this, he said he'd bring up another custody battle in court. Can you do this just for a year or two? For me?"

Great. The whole, "for me?" deal. She's my mother, and she's done a lot for me; she also had to put up with my father for fourteen years.

"Would me going there really be the best thing to do?" I asked, an irritated sigh leaving my mouth.

"For the moment ... yes."

I looked away from my mother's half pleading look, to quickly gather my thoughts. I really didn't have much to leave behind here, so, how bad could it be?

"Alright," I said returning to her, "I'll do it."

... ... ...

I've never flown first class before. Nor had I been picked up in a limo. Honestly, not such bad experiences. And sadly, it isn't shocking that my dad was paying for all of this just to keep a flawless reputation. It made me think of why he and my mother split up. I can completely understand why. They would argue every night on the most ridiculous things. And sometimes he'd be more violent than necessary. What really ticked my mother off was that he was only violent with me and her. Never had he raised a hand at Ayanokoji, she was the prize daughter of the family.

When I got to my father's house, he wasn't there. One of the maids let me in, said that everything I needed for school would be in my room.

When I entered my old room, nothing had changed out of the four years I'd been gone. It still had all of my stuffed animals neatly arranged in front of the elaborate pillows, some old family photos here and there, and the big picture I painted of what could only be determined as a rainbow with a mermaid under it tacked to the ceiling. However, in the closet was the most dorky yellow dress. Attached to the hanger was a small note: Ouran Uniform.

I scoffed. There was no way in hell anyone would get me in that piece of dying dandelions. It's an over-expensive prep school right? I'll just say I couldn't afford it. My father's never home, so there's no way for him to object.

Unpacking took me about half an hour. Mostly because I was looking around my old room at all of my things.

The maid came in to tell me dinner was ready, and that my father wouldn't be home until late.

As I ate alone, I wondered about my mom and how Ayanokoji as settling in. The maid, whose name was Suzumi, told me that my father wanted to take me to school the next day, that he wanted to personally give me a tour.

I'll admit, that surprised me. Him taking a whole day away from work to tour me around a giant school? Made me curious about how the day would play out. I mean he was the one who severed all emotional ties between the family. Was he now trying to fix it?


	2. Who Knew?

**Yeah, I take forever to update. My winter break is almost here so maybe I'll have more time to update. Thankfully, I most likely will. Plus I've got a few more stories I'm working on, but I want to finish them before I put them up here. Enjoy!**

I've always hated 'the next best thing' ideal. I also wish I didn't forget that my dad was taking me touring all day. As we were walking out the front door he asked why I wasn't wearing the (_horrid_) dress in the closet. Since I said I didn't want to wear it, he made me put on khaki's and a plain polo, which was one of the many reasons I couldn't stand these expensive schools.

"How have you and your mother been?" was how he created the suffocatingly awkward atmosphere in the limo.

"Good, I guess." My stare was directed out the tinted window, even though I could feel his eyes on me.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm, your hair is different from last time I saw you."

"Dyed it."

"You didn't like it?"

"I looked too much like Ayanokoji."

He commented with a simple "Oh" and let the conversation die out from there until we reached the school. Thank god because his pitiful attempt to lighten the tension of our conflicting moods only dampened it, irritating me more.

He led me around to everyone of my classes. I kept my mouth shut and let him do most of the talking. It was what he was good at. There was nothing more than business with my father. Nothing less, but still. Nothing more.

First class was English, which I was already fluent in. That also of which my father probably _didn't_ already know. It would be an easy A, so it also didn't matter. Second would be martial arts: hopefully my favorite portion of this dissatisfying day. Third was Western Literature, and fourth was a free period; I didn't know exactly what to make of that, but I didn't really care. More time to spend by myself.

As I was heading from first to second class, I would receive stares and looks of sorts. People would be chatting behind me, muttering ideas of who I was.

They would say, "Did she dye her hair?"

"No, I thought she transferred."

"Then who's that?"

My heels quickened towards my second period. I didn't want to provide an explanation of why I was in place of my humiliated sister. I wanted was to serve my jail time and be done, and then I could walk free with no strings attached.

"Ayanokoji!" I heard behind me. Her voice etching to the ear. I nearly ran into my second period, slipping through the crease of the door and closing it behind me.

I didn't look _exactly_ like my sister, how could I be this recognizable? Sure, we were twins, but still. I was her complete and utter opposite, there had to be some degree of the social mindset that would place us as two different people.

I rose my eyes from my feet with a deep sigh. Even though the class was more than three quarters filled with boys, my appearance still caused some confused faces. My eyes faltered from their inconspicuous stares, quickly kicking my shoes off beside the others and taking a seat.

The bell rang, and so class began. A man, whom I presumed to be the teacher, entered from the hall. He stood confidently as his eyes scanned the room, soon falling upon me. His bare feet on the tatami approached me and his face was stern as he knelt down, a bag in his hand.

"You will need to wear this for class. You do not have to participate in today's sparring since it's your first day, but if you wish you may."

I nodded, grateful that he didn't announce me to the entire class.

"I would be glad to participate." I took the bag from his hand and headed to the changing room.

My mother was Chinese and whenever my grandparents came to visit, my grandfather diligently taught me how to fight. The martial style was a blend of the Buddhist Style and the Chaquan. I even stayed with him for eight months, studying and practicing this style, it had grown to be a part of me.

I left the changing room feeling like I had an edge over the others. Even though I was taught not to underestimate, on the inside I couldn't help but calmly do so.

"Umiori, come." My instructor was standing beside a taller boy, his face a mirror of the teacher's: serious and cold almost.

"His partner is absent today, you will be filling in," he said. I didn't reply, I only nodded again.

I pulled my hair up tightly, leaving only my long side bangs hanging beside my cheeks. I breathed deeply, releasing the jitters from my body as I did before every fight.

"Start when you're ready," the teacher said.

My partner and I moved to our respective places of the mat. We exchanged a low bow, and then shifted to our fighting stances. We watched each other closely, waiting for the other to approach.

His stance was firm, unmoving. It was obvious he wasn't going to start the fight, so I began to move. He kept himself across from me, mirroring my movements. I was unsure how this fight would turn out. We both appeared to be defensive fighters.

I took a slow and cautious step closer. After one more moment of intense eye contact, his heavy foot swung around; missing as I dropped and swiftly kicked his standing heel right from under him.

He landed on his back with a light thud, flipping with his arms back onto steady feet. The corner of my lips couldn't help but curve upward once our eyes met again.

A determined breath ruffled his bangs as he took a step closer. I took my opportunity and shuffled my feet towards him. We engaged in fast hand-to-hand combat, occasionally ducking under or jumping over feet, and canceling each others moves. That went on for several minutes, attracting the attention of the others in the room because neither of us had truly "won" yet.

I watched closely for any opening he'd give, finding some but none of which my own dexterity could take advantage of. His weak points were definitely in his feet. It wasn't until I feinted from a kick, grabbed his arm, and flipped him onto his backside yet again that the instructor stepped in. My opponent leapt onto his feet and was about to come at me, which was exactly what I was trained to fight against.

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay, you two. It's almost time to go, so let's call it a match."

We both regained our composure and bowed. I quickly left to go change, a glorified smile plastered across my face.

It felt awkward changing in front of girls who kept glancing at me. Regardless, I didn't take any less (if not more) time getting changed, and I was in the process of fixing my hair when the bell rang.

"_Dammit_," I mumbled to myself as I quickly ran a hand through my half-decent locks, snatched my bag from the floor, and left.

I accidentally socked someone with my bag as I was exiting the changing room. It was my sparring partner. Though, my bag didn't budge him. He stared firmly down at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Wasn't I supposed to be covering for my sister? Was I supposed to _be_ her? I really should've thought of that before I kicked his ass. Ugh.

"Umiori."

My simple statement deemed him unsatisfied.

"Your first name," he clarified.

I stared into his eyes. He peered into my own as if searching for something. They had a glint of determination. Worried that he'd pick up my quick lie, I moved aside and began walking away to avoid any question that might follow up. "...Ayanokoji."


End file.
